


It's Perfect (Might think of a better title later)

by Your_Cass_is_Mine



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Cute, Fluffy, M/M, Very very light sprinkling of smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:34:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23571670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Your_Cass_is_Mine/pseuds/Your_Cass_is_Mine
Summary: Wade held up the glass piece, grinning at Peter's awed expression."Do you like it?"Peter sputtered for a moment "D-do I like it?! No, Wade."
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Kudos: 67





	It's Perfect (Might think of a better title later)

**Author's Note:**

> I'm watching Spider-Man: Far From Home. For the second time.  
> And then my head went "OOH WE SHOULD WRITE SOMETHING ON THE GLASS NECKLACE PETER PLANNED TO GIVE TO MJ"  
> Soooo... yeah :3

Wade skipped down the sidewalk, holding a little golden bag in his giant hand. 

Peter would love this.  
At least Wade hoped he would.  
  


Peter was still sleeping when Wade got home, and Wade smiled softly.

{Are you sure you picked the right thing?}  
[I think it's preeeeeeeetty]

"Shut up."

{Aw, come on. Don't be like that.}

"Wade?" Peter's sleepy voice called.  
"Hiya, Pete. Sleep well?"  
"Hrmph."  
"Sorry, what?"  
"Nothing."

Wade raised a non-existent eyebrow at his Baby-Boy, but didn't press the poor boy.

"I.. um.. I got you a little something.."

Peter perked up instantly, "Oh, yeah?"

"Yep!" Wade said, popping the "p".

"Well, what'd you get me?"

"Why don't you see for yourself?" Wade asked, handing Peter the bag.

Peter opened the bag, and let out a soft gasp, his eyes watering slightly. "Oh, my God, Wade..."

"Do you like it?"

"Do I like it?! No, Wade. I wouldn't be crying over here if I _liked_ them."

Wade could practically _taste_ the snarkasm. 

"Can I put it on you?"

"Please"

Peter turned around after he handed the bag back.

Wade took the necklace out of the bag and unclasped it, draping it around Peter's neck, re-clasping it.

The glass web shape glittered in the light.

"Turn around."

Peter turned around slowly, his face a light pink.

Wade's jaw dropped. "Jesus fuck, Pete... you look stunning." his voice had roughened and lowered.

Peter shivered when Wade trailed his fingertips across his skin.

And then Wade's lips were on his, demanding and rough.

Let's just say, that was one of the best days of Peter's life.


End file.
